Muñeca de Trapo
by HikaOki
Summary: Takeru se queda solo, luego de perder a su valiosa amiga..solo le queda un recuerdo: Su Muñeca de Trapo .::Takari::.


Muñeca de Trapo

-Alumnos, saquen sus informes de historia...- dijo el profesor Akiyama

-Si, señor Akiyama- respondieron todos los del salón.

-Hikari? Has visto a Takeru Takaishi?- pregunto el profesor a Yagami.

-No, señor, no lo he visto en todo el día.-respondió la chica temerosa.

-Y su informe?- pregunto con una de esas miradas que acecinan al primero que tocan.

-Lo traía Takaishi, señor.- respondió ella con temor.

-Ah, verdad ustedes trabajan juntos..Será mejor que Takeru Takaishi se apresure en llegar o ambos tendrán la nota mínima.-dijo el profesor molesto.

-Si, señor.- finalizo ella.

-Hika!- grito un chico rubio desde la puerta del salón.

-Tk! hasta que llegas!- respondió ella aliviada.

-Takaishi! otra vez tarde!- regaño el maestro.

-Si, señor, esque tuve que ir al dentista.- se excusó él.

-A la próxima que llegues tarde, A detención iras a parar Takeru!- amenazó el profesor.

-Entendido, señor- respondió el chico sin mucho miedo.

-Takaishi! a tu asiento, y si nos permites seguiremos con la clase.- dijo

-De inmediato, señor.- diciendo esto cinco segundos después estaba en su asiento.

-Que alivio que llegaste Tk..- expresó la niña.

-Jamás podría dejar plantada a mi mejor amiga no?- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Kari se sonrojó ante el comentario..

-Vas a mi casa después de clases?- pregunto a su amigo.

-Claro, porque no...- respondió el muchacho a su pregunta.

Pasando el día, no ocurrieron muchas cosas..Solo dormidas en clase, regaños, exámenes y más regaños.

-Hika! como estuvo tu día?- pregunto Koushiro a la castaña que tenía en frente.

-Muy bien, gracias Koushiro..Y el tuyo?- preguntó ella.

-Normal, exámenes, exámenes y aún más exámenes.- respondió el con una sonrisa.

-jejeje- lanzo una risita

-Hika, nos vamos?- pregunto Taichi a su hermanita menor.

-No te preocupes Tai, me iré con Tk en un momento..-

-Yagami! nos vamos ahora y punto!- dijo Tai enrabiado porque no le agradaba mucho que Hika-Chan pasara tanto tiempo con Takeru, no es porque no le agradase el chico solo por los típicos "celos de hermano mayor".

-Pero Tai! si me voy en cinco minutos más! no me quedare más de la cuenta!- se excusó la chica

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez- dijo con esos ojos así ¬¬

#Flash Back#

-Hika, nos vamos?- pregunto Tai

-Claro, voy en cinco minutos..- dijo Hikari

- Este bien, vas en cinco minutos..Solo cinco minutos!- le elevo la voz en las ultimas palabras.

-Si, si..- dijo interesada de otras cosas..

2 Horas más tarde

-Ya llegue!- grito al entrar a su casa.

-Cinco minutos! Cinco minutos!- le regaño- Dijiste cinco minutos! tardaste dos horas!- grito desesperado.

-Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo..- se excusó

-Con dos relojes perdiste la noción del tiempo!- dijo alzando la voz.

-Solo tengo uno Tai.- dijo

-Y el de tu celular, tan solo míralo! debes tener una treinta y cinco llamadas tan solo mías!- dijo

-Ya dije que lo lamento, iré a mi habitación..Avísame en cuando llegue mamá..- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

#Fin Flash Back#

-Esta bien, esta bien..Tk! vamos!- dijo

-Esta bien Hika, hay voy..- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Feliz?- pregunto la mas pequeña a su hermano.

-Si, ahora vamos..- dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo

Al llegar a la casa Tai se fue a su habitación y los otros dos fueron a la de la ya nombrada Kari

-Dime Hika, que haces?- pregunto el muchacho tratando de descifrar que hacia la chica.

-Oh, te refieres a esto, es una muñeca de trapo..-dijo con una sonrisa y lanzando una risita dulce.

-Y, dime..Para quien es?- pregunto sonrojándose quien sabe porque.

-No lo se, esque la estoy haciendo solo por diversión..- dijo otra vez con la misma sonrisa.

-Ah..-respondió el algo apenado

-Bueno Tk, que hacemos?- pregunto intrigada

-Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el parque?- pregunto Tk a su mejor amiga

-Claro!- respondió muy animada la chica poniéndose un pañuelo en el cuello color amarillo verdoso.

-Lista?- pregunto después de estar esperando fuera del baño unos 23 minutos a que se cambiara de ropa.

-Si, lista..Vamos- dijo ella saliendo con una ropa diferente a la que llevaba antes.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron largo rato por el parque disfrutando del silencio que tenía este, se sentaron a los pies de un cerezo gigantesco que quedaba frente a un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas.

-Bueno Tk, ya se hace tarde y debo volver a casa..- dijo ella aguantando lagrimas

-Esta bien Hika, déjame llevarte..-respondió

-E-Esta bien..-dijo ella con un tono apenas audible.

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna, el silencio se sentía en el aire..

-Bueno aquí estamos..-dijo el sonriente.

-Si...oye Tk, quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo..Y que nunca te voy a olvidar- respondió ella con tristeza

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga Hikari, y por nada del mundo me separaría de ti..-dijo el con dulzura

A Kari casi se le escapaban las lagrimas pero dijo "adiós" entro a su casa y lloro...lloro como nunca había llorado antes.

Al otro día Tk se levanto de muy buen humor porque pensaba hacer algo especial ese día..En la escuela..

-Hola Koushiro, Cody, Ken, Matt, Yolei...- saludo el chico alegremente

-Hola Tk- dijeron todos al unísono

-Vaya que si tienen caras largas..Porque será?- pensaba Tk

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! -sonó la campana de la escuela

-En clases Tk se dio cuenta de que Kari no se encontraba pero no le tomo bastante importancia en el momento creyó que se había atrasado o algo por el estilo..Pero luego de unas 2 horas se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba, al salir de clases..

-Yolei, te acompaño a tu casa? esque pasare a ver a Hika de paso..-dijo el con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-No Tk, gracias..Veo que tú aun no lo sabes..-dijo ella con algunas lagrimas rodando por su rostro.

-Que no se?-pregunto algo preocupado..

-Kari se ha ido a Francia a terminar los estudios junto a Tai y a sus padres, no volverá a Japón..- dijo ella llorando desconsoladamente.

-pero...- trato de decir él aguantando lagrimas..

-Ella te ha dejado esto, dijo que por favor te lo diera cuando ella se fuera..- dijo Yolei pasándole una caja no muy grande.

-Gra-Gra-gracias..-respondió él intentando no llorar, abrió la caja y encontró la muñeca de trapo junto con un pequeño papel adherido a ella.

_Querido Tk:_

_Discúlpame por no despedirme de ti _

_No podría resistir decirte "adiós".._

_Te extrañare mucho, espero que no_

_Me olvides, te dejo mi muñeca de_

_Trapo.._

_Te amo_

_Hikari._

Notas de autora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir este fic "muñeca de trapo" jejeje aunque no lo crean es el primero que logro terminar..Tengo esa manía de los fics que empiezo nunca puedo lograr un final nn este es un final triste uu nunca escribo con finales tristes pero este salio como salio nn creo que ya notaron que es Takari me gusta mucho esa pareja es tiernita..Bueno nos volveremos a encontrar!

Hika


End file.
